


Gwynhwyvar: Sloppy Seconds

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dinner, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Missionary Position, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: This work follows"Taking the Training Wheels Off","Field Training","Letting Off Some Steam", and"Teacher's Pet". Check them out too!While enjoying dinner at Gwyn's place, Cliff can't help but wonder... what's for dessert?





	Gwynhwyvar: Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by BlueFantasy. The characters within belong to them.

“Aahh, what a good meal! You’re a surprisingly good cook, Gwyn.”

Cliffton Clay stretches his arms above his head and indulges in a luxurious yawn. The soldier’s large, well-built frame is draped in a loose-fitting shirt, and the motion lifts up the hem to expose a peek of his abs just below the dinner table’s edge. He brings one hand down to rub a small circle over his stomach in a gesture of appreciation toward the meal he just shared with his lover and captain, Gwynhwyvar. The dark-haired woman fires a stern glare off across the table, crossing her arms beneath her chest in a half-mocking huff.

“And why exactly does that come as such a  _ surprise _ to you, Cliff?” 

He chuckles nervously, withering beneath the gaze of the much smaller woman. 

“Well, it’s uh… y’know. I’m still learning so much about you! From swordplay to flowers to world travel, and now Aldgoat steak with baked popotos and fresh-made bread? You are as talented as you are beautiful, which always catches me by… surprise.”

Gwyn purses her lips, letting silence and her sapphire stare hang just a moment too before giving a small sigh and adjusting her glasses and allowing her expression to soften to a smile.

“Pff, nice save. For a meathead you’re not too bad with words. And I’m glad you enjoyed the meal, Cliff. Cooking is actually quite the hobby of mine, which is lucky for you; I’ll be sure to inflict many more culinary creations upon your palate.”

She steps up from her chair as she speaks, beginning to gather the remains of the meal from the table and bring them around a dividing counter to the kitchen. Cliff tilts his head to catch a look at her bottom as she does so, admiring the way her lace underwear hugs her toned hips. The lack of pants accompanying her button-down shirt is a common occurrence for the captain in the comfort of her own home, a habit he finds himself extremely fond of. The loose fabric of his slacks tents ever-so-slightly beneath the table as his members stiffens in response to the cavalcade of lewd memories triggered by the sight. He was no stranger to her body by now, but such familiarity has only increased his fondness for the captain’s fit figure. He gets up, eyes fixed on the sway of her butt as he follows her around the divider.

“You’re sweet, Cliff, but I can handle the dishes tonight”, Gwyn calls over her shoulder at the sound of his approach. Her dismissal is ignored, however, as he wraps his arms around her waist in a close embrace, his stiff member pressing insistently against the small of her back. “I wasn’t offering to help, sweetie. In fact, I don’t think I’m quite done with my meal…” He tilts his head down to nip playfully at her ear, eliciting a playful reproach from the captain. “Cliff, stop! Haha, I’ll drop the dishes!” Heedless of her protests, he tightens his grip and lifts her off the floor. With a yelp of surprise, Gwyn quickly slides the plates she carrying onto the kitchen counter with a clatter before he turns her around and places seats her up alongside them. She giggles, pushing at his shoulders with her feet from her elevated position with token resistance. 

“What would a delicious home-cooked meal be with dessert?”, he asks, cocking one eyebrow as he plays up a placid expression in reaction to the soft blows delivered by her heels. Dropping to his knees brings his face between her bare legs, just above the counter’s edge. He takes hold of one her calves, arresting their motion, and dips his head to one side to plant a series of hungry kisses against the milky smooth flesh of her inner thigh. She laughs again, running her fingers through the loose locks of his short crew cut hair. “You’re being silly! I made us some persimmon pudding for dessert, I thought we could share it over some wine.” Cliff pauses, already halfway up her thigh, and crane his head upward with a quizzical expression. “Oh, well if that’s the case… would you rather I stopped what I’m doing down here?”, he asks, his face framed by her spread legs. 

Gwyn bites her lip at the question, making a show of considering her options. Finally, she sighs and pushes his face back down to continue its work. “If you insist! I  _ guess _ wine and sweets can wait.” He mumbles some sort of affirmative, the muffled words vibrating across the inside of her leg and sending a shiver up her spine. The thought of impending cunnilingus is enough to bring a rising heat to her cheeks and a growing wetness between her legs. Of their own accord, her hands wander away from her lover’s hair and up to her chest, working at the buttons of her top to free her stiffening nipples from their fabric prison.

The musky heat radiating from the other side of Gwyn’s lacey underwear is intoxicating to the exploratory trooper, and Cliff basks in the heady joy of pleasing his lover as he pulls the moist gusset aside and flicks his tongue across the length of her perfect pink folds, savoring the drops of arousal clinging to her lower lips like dew. His arms wrap around her hips to pull her body close against his face, and he inhales deeply before diving in in earnest. His broad tongue plunges inside of, pushing against the muscular warmth of her hole as he laps greedily at every inch of her he can reach before coming up for air and teasing if playful circles around the engorged nub of her clitoris peeking bright and pink beneath its hood. Gwyn’s hands wander down from her chest to weave into his hair, rocking his head back and forth in rhythm with her own hips, using every contour of his features from his nose to his chin to pull herself closer to her impending orgasm.

She begins to call out his name, her voice climbing higher and higher with each repetition until her cries fill the kitchen. Before any other man, she might have tried to retain some measure of composure, but the affection swelling in her chest for the Midlander busy at work between her legs gives her the security to let loose as hot, joyous tears trace faint rivulets down her cheeks.

“Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck fffuuu- don’t stop, Cliff! I’m gonna - hnng - I’m gonna cum!”

Her legs shoot out straight as her feet arch into daggerlike points as a wave of pleasure breaks over her body, her nerves firing on all cylinders and driving her hips to buck wildly against Cliff’s captured head. A hot gush splashes across his face and chest as she squirts hard, her head thrown back and chest heaving as she struggles to keep her balance on the counter’s edge. At last, the final aftershock of her orgasm passes through, permitting her body to taut body to uncoil into a panting, sweat-streaked pile. Resting her thighs on Cliff’s shoulders, she leans over him, grinning wide at her lover’s poor squished face beneath a shock of damp orange hair.

“By the spirits, that was amazing. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were in love with me, Cliffton Clay.” She giggles, still bubbly from the full-body experience. He smiles, standing from his station on the floor and summoning a small yelp from the captain as his shoulders lift her legs into the air, tilting her onto her back and pulling her hips close against his. The hard rod of his erection is impossible to ignore within his trousers, pulsing stiff against her flushed entrance through the light fabric.

“Mm, so you think you know better? Perhaps I should set the record straight between us”, he retorts, wiping his chin dry of her juices before working at the waistband of his slacks. Gwyn bites her painted lip in anticipation, her mind and body primed and craving his thick cock. She was no stranger to a variety of members out there in Eorzea, but never before has she found one that felt so  _ right _ inside of her, filling her up completely and hitting every spot she needed. “Shut up and fuck me, you dork. Before your desert gets cold.” She smiles sweetly, the warmth in her tone giving an affectionate edge to her demand.

Cliff nods, placing the swollen tip of his cock against her entrance and pushing with ease into her primed pussy. They both admire the sight of his thick inches disappearing between her legs, and she sighs as he fills her up, stretching her most sensitive parts comfortable and sending sharp signals of carnal delight firing up her spine. Taking hold of her legs smooth, toned calves for leverage, he begins to thrust into her at a slow pace, stirring up a rising chorus of lewd smacking, squelching noises as their bodies meet again and again. The former farmboy’s heavy balls swing low, slapping against the firm curve of her ass each time he plunges the entire length of his shaft inside of her. The fat, raised veins tracing the surface of his erection glide past her slick lips until he bottoms out, letting himself swell inside of her before pulling out and repeating the process.

The two of them lean in close to each other as he increases his pace, the pair of them breathing heavily as they lock eyes on each other. Few words are exchanged as their perceptions hone in with laser focus on sharing this moment, linked together in body and in spirit. A kiss is shared, and then another, devolving into a sloppy makeout as they each vie to to taste the other completely, exploring each others’ lips and teeth and tongues with wild abandon. The pace quickens, their lips are parted. Cliff gazes down at Gwynhwyvar, his black-and-blue-haired captain, whispering the words they felt were taboo to exchange even in such a moment: “I love you.” She looks back up at him, and gives an enthusiastic nod in response, biting her lip harder to prevent a more embarrassing outburst as tears threaten the corners of her eyes once again. Still, it is confirmation enough, and enough to push the soldier over the edge. He grunts, slamming himself into her one final time as his balls pull close against his body and his hips jerk as his pelvic floor tightens again and again to deposit a heavy load of his seed inside of her. 

They rest there a while in each others’ arms, overstimulated bodies twitching, sweat evaporating off of flushed skin, cooling them both. At last, Cliff’s spent member slips limply from inside of its warm refuge, and he lifts his forehead from hers to extricate himself from the tangle of their bodies, taking a step back and allowing her legs to hang loose over the counter edge. He looks left and right before locating a discarded rag meant for cleaning dishes, wiping off the admixture of semen and grool from his soft cock before dropping to one knee.

“I’ll, uh… take care of the mess. Wow, you really let loose, didn’t you? Remind me to lay out some towels next time I go down on you. Gwyn?” 

He glances up from where he had begun to work at the floorboards, to be greeted by the sight of Gwynhwyvar’s legs spread wide, her hands pulling at either side of her pussy to part her lips. A thick dollop of white seed seeps slowly from her lightly-gaped hole, perched precariously on the edge of slipping down between her cheeks.

“Come on now, loverboy”, she coos, her voice dripping with intention. “Don’t tell me you’re done with your desert already. Have you ever heard of seconds?”

He lets the rag fall from his fingers to the floor below, taking hold of her legs once again.

“Let it never be said that I’ve refused a free meal”, he quips, before diving back in between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments welcome.
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
